Justice League Expanded
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: The Justice League is getting some new recruits... but they aren't just any newbies, they are the biological children of Clark's father Jonathan Kent. Wait, they have powers! Rating may change. Pairs Kagome/Oliver, Kikyo/Bruce, Bankotsu/Chloe, Clark/Lois


Justice League Expanded

By Chiara O. Canady

Prolog:

Clark Kent walked through the front door of his parent's farm house ready for the lecture that they were sure to read him for the stunt he had pulled when saving the bus full of children… he had almost been killed and his parents, naturally, were furious. They were also angry that his cover was almost blown but that didn't worry nearly as much, he was very good at keeping his secret.

As he crossed the threshold and, almost as if she had him on radar, his mother called him from the living room.

"Clark is that you?" Clark smiled as his red headed mother Martha turned to look in the kitchen and directly at her adoptive son.

"Hi mom…" he walked over and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down in the arm chair in front of her, "so, where's dad?"

"Clark! Have you been a big shot super hero so long you forgot today's the day he has to bring the extra bags of corn over to Luther corp. for whatever they're going to do with it." Martha started laughing at the look on her sons face. "Oh Clark, actually the reason your father and I called you here is to talk to you about something important, and I want to warn you now that it may come as somewhat of a shock to you." Before Martha could go on the front door opened and Jonathan Kent walked in.

"Hey Clark! How've you been son?"

"Great dad! Everything is going good… except for the constant threats to the earth and me and my friends risking our lives every day to protect humanity were all great!"

"Well son…" his father looked at his mother before sitting down nervously, "the reason we called you here today is because you might get more help in saving the world."

"What do you mean?" now Clark was confused, if there was more help he didn't know how his parents would have found it or how they could get them to help without revealing his identity to whomever they were asking to help him.

"You see, about a year before we adopted you, your mother and I we're having some problems. We separated for a little while to see different people and to figure out if our relationship was worth salvaging. During that time I met someone else; during the time I was with her I had seriously contemplated leaving your mother. She was in a very similar situation and in the end she went back to her husband and I was realizing that I would have been the biggest mistake of my life to officially leave her." While he was talking Jonathan was looking lovingly at his wife, their hands joined and their legs touching. "What I didn't know, was that during our time together she had gotten pregnant."

"Wait… you're telling me that I have a sibling?" Clark leaned back in his chair, eyes staring into space unfocused, he was totally in shock.

"You don't have a sibling Clark… you have three. She was pregnant with triplets and I only found out about this recently. Unfortunately their birth mother has died but their adoptive mother is bringing them to come and visit from Japan and we would like you to meet them." At this Clark looked up, it was obvious that his parents were trying to give him a way out. They didn't want to force him to meet people that were the flesh and blood of his father unless he felt completely comfortable.

"The good thing is that since there are three of them you can bring three friends with you if you want to come, they thought that would make you a bit more comfortable… Clark… if you're at all uncomfortable you don't need to come."

"No… no I'll go. I mean after all I want to meet the siblings I never knew I had." Clark smiled at his parents and started to rise from his chair. "So where are we going to meet them?"

"Actually there coming here… tomorrow. Now there are two girls and one boy, the girls are named Kagome and Kikyo and the boys name is Bankotsu. Here," Jonathan got up to dig in his pockets, "their mother sent us pictures of them." Clark took the pictures.

Scrawled across the bottom of the first picture was the name Kagome. The girl looked to be a couple of years younger than him, black eyeliner made wide exited eyes even wider and full lips stretched into a grin were painted in crimson. Her layered hair (black on top silver on the bottom) had a red tint to it when in the sun light and was pulled into a messy bun, bangs that would have rested right below her eyebrows were pulled back by two bobby pins crossing each other, only two pieces were left to hang down in front of her ears to frame her face. Sitting on the top of a picnic table one leg rested on the bench below while the other hung down the side. Resting in her lap was an acoustic, steal string, guitar, the wood was a rich read oak while the fret was stained black. One of her arms sat on her knee while the other was still poised at the fret as if she had only just stopped playing. Her nails were pained a blood red with black tips. She wore a loose white t-shirt that hung off the shoulder with a black wife beater under it. Her black jean shorts were cutoff and hit just above mid thigh. On her feet were black leather cowboy boots (for the outfit look up Ke$ha's video tic tok on you tube). To complete the look she wore a studded nose ring on the right side and what looked like fangs hung from her ears in the first holes while brown studs of different shades filled the other three holes in her left ear and the one in her right. Draped around her neck was a choker with a black peace sign and clay friendship necklace and a mood necklace on a leather thong. On her wrists were several bracelets, one in particular was a thick lather band with a lavender crescent moon on it. She also wore several rings on each hand of varying design. (Sometimes multiple rings on one finger)

Clark turned to the second picture. On the bottom of this one Kikyo's name was written. She was almost identical to Kagome except for some of the little things. Kikyo's hair was twisted into a not and held with chopsticks and the ends were perfectly cut, her bangs were down and framed her face and in the sun her hair had a blue tint. She wore a knee length blue jean skirt with tan Dana Buchman Garrett platform wedges and a sea blue lacy shirt with sleeves that cut off at the elbow. The only jewelry she wore was a simple silver bracelet, three rings and only one pair of earrings with the same crescent moon as the one on Kagome's wrist. While Kagome's face was open Kikyo's was much more reserved with only a slight smile. She wore light make up, only a little eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. Kikyo was sitting on a bench in what looked to be a park with her legs crossed and one hand resting in her lap while the other supported her face with her elbow on her knee. Her nails were painted so dark a blue it was almost black.

The last picture, of course, was of Bankotsu. Unlike the other two he looked as if he didn't even know the picture was being taken. His face was turned slightly away from the camera and his eyes were hooded and his mouth was open in a laugh. His bangs were shorter than his sisters and his long hair was woven into a braid at the nap of his neck and had a brown tint when it was hit with the sun. He wore a black wife beater with baggy blue jeans and black and white DC's. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he was leaning against a doorway. The only jewelry he was wearing was a thick silver band on his right ring finger and a tongue ring with the same crescent moon his sisters were wearing. The most obvious difference was the lavender four pointed star located on his four head.

It also occurred to him that the only thing they shared with his father was their astonishing blue green eyes. There were several more pictures, one with all three of them together, three were each of them had an animal with them; Kagome lying on her back with a fox on her stomach in the middle of a forest clearing, Kikyo swimming with an orca, and Bankotsu sitting on the ground with his arm slung around the shoulders of a kangaroo. There was also a picture of all three of them together with the animals.

"Hey dad… what's with the animals in the pictures?" Clark asked looking at the last picture.

"I have absolutely no idea, but their mom said they would explain everything when they got here. They also said something about being able to help in the fight." At this Jonathan scratched the back of his head and Clark new exactly what he was thinking. He wasn't sure if he wanted any more of his children in the war. "So… who are you going to bring Clark?"

"I was thinking Oliver, Bruce and Chloe."


End file.
